fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
OVA 1
Sypnosis After the events of Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka and Tamahome are happily living on Earth. But upon visiting the Byakko and Genbu priestesses' graves, Tamahome magically vanishes without a trace, leaving a distraught Miaka behind. Someone from their past, it seems, is convinced that Tamahome is not who he appears to be, and is willing to do anything to prove it. Against all odds, can the two be reunited, or are they doomed to stay apart forever? Liscensing and release The first Fushigi Yûgi original video animation, OVA 1, was directed by Hajime Kemegaki and is set one year after the end of the main series. The OVA was released by Bandai Visual as a single disc volume in Japan on October 25, 1996. It was re-released in Japan on August 25, 2002. Geneon Entertainment, which licensed the entire Fushigi Yûgi anime series for Region 1 release, combined this OVA with OVA 2 into a single box set titled Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play OVA. Released June 5, 2001, the two-disc set included English and Japanese language tracks, and English track, an image gallery, and a color booklet with an episode list, character images, and the credits for the Japanese cast and crew. Geneon's English dub version of the series premiered on the International Channe] on December 30, 2003/The Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play OVA set is now out of print. Opening and ending themes The opening theme for the three episode series is "Before the Day Breaks" (夜が明ける前に, Yo ga Akeru Mae Ni) by Akemi Satō and Saori Ishizuka's "Ashita no Watashi o Shinjitai" (明日の私を信じたい) is used for the ending theme. Sypnosis Tamahome has been living in Miaka's world. Joined by Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya , the pair go to visit the grave of Takiko Okuda, the priestess of Genbu. Suddenly, Tamahome is pulled back into The Universe of the Four gods. Tamahome goes to palace in Konan to see what happened. When he arrives, he realizes fifty years have passed since he was last there, and Hotohori's great grandson, Gyoushiku is now the Emperor. Tamahome attempts to enter the Suzaku shrine, but is rejected by the Suzaku barrier then lashed by the palace guards and thrown out of Konan. Confused, Tamahome is approached by a woman who calls him Nakago. Tamahome is horrified to realize that the "ogre" symbol on his forehead has been replaced by the Nakago's former symbol. Meanwhile, the others go to get the book from the library, but the room has been burned. They suspect the book was stolen, then Yui has a vision showing that if the book is opened, the current set of priestesses will disappear and four more women called into the book to take their place. The woman who rescued Tamahome introduces herself as Kaen. She tells him that when Tamahome defeated Nakago, Nakago didn't die but went into a deep sleep. When he revived, Nakago took over Tamahome's body, and Tamahome's soul went into Nakago's body. Confused, Tamahome he can't believe he is really Nakago. Kaen offers him a bowl of sake to help calm him, which he drinks. After he falls asleep, Kaen undresses and offer to use Soi's celestial ability to raise his chi through sex. Later, Tamahome fights with Kouji, the leader of the Tasuki's former band of bandits, who also sees Tamahome as Nakago. During the battle, Tamahome unleashes Nakago's blue chi attack killing many of the bandits and fatally wounding Kouji. Kouji tells Tamahome that only a year has passed since the summoning, then pulls out a bomb saying he will bring Tamahome back. As the blast envelops them, Kaen changes into Tomo and reveals the sake was full of kodoku, the drug that once caused Tamahome to almost kill Miaka. Nakago says anything he sees since he arrived in Konan was an illusion made by Tomo, but the kodoku in the sake was real. In the real world, the group have confirmed that all of the priestesses will disappear and that Takiko's existence is slowly being erased. Yui goes into a trance and is pulled into the book. Meanwhile, Chichiri, who felt Tamahome's chi, and Tasuki meet with Suboshi, who is using his brother Amiboshi's body. Tomo arrives with Yui, who is now the Priestess of Genbu, and two children who are her first Genbu warriors (later known as Hikitsu and Tomite). Nakago/Tamahome also appears. Realizing Yui was the one who stole the book, Miaka goes in after her. Afraid "Nakago" is going to hurt Yui, the reincarnated Hikitsu and Tomite in their teenage form of the Genbu warriors attack him. Chichiri blocks them and knocks them out to protect them. Nakago uses a chi blast to destroy Tomo's shin, returning Yui to normal. Tomo escapes to a chamber where he begs someone to forgive his failure (who is later known as Tenkou), but the person kills him. Taiitsukun pops in and explains that Miaka and Yui's summoning of their gods at the same time has thrown off the usual 100 year cycle, and that everything that happened with Tamahome since he met Kaen was an illusion. The man who killed Tomo reveals himself to be Tenkou, the god Nakago once served, and captures Yui in a globe. Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori materialize as well, as a precursor to Miaka's arrival. Tenkou attacks her, but a Nyan-Nyan protects her. Suboshi uses his Ryuseisui to shatter the globe holding Yui, after Amiboshi assures him it is okay. Before he dies Suboshi tells Yui that he loves her. Tamahome struggles against the spell of the kodoku, but he finally breaks free when he hears Miaka calling him. Yui uses her two of her wishes as the Priestess of Genbu to seal Tenkou and to revive Takiko. She then must use her last wish to permanently seal the book, severing the connection between the two worlds. Miaka and Tamahome tearfully say goodbye, and he returns the ring she gave him. As the two crying girls are being transported home, Miaka was still holding the ring, but Yui tells it to return where it belongs and it falls back into the book world. The next day, as they head to school, they decide to skip. In the book world, Taiitsukun tells Tamahome that if he wants to be with Miaka, he must find seven globes. Tamahome grins and says he only lives for Miaka. This is continued on the 2nd OVA. New Characters *Tenkou *Kaen Category:Anime